


honey bun

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliens, Banter, F/M, IN SPACE!, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit, Pre-Relationship, Spanking, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: All Darcy had to do was act like this was something they did.That she always wore electric blue spandex and hung on Peter Quill's every word.Okay, so maybe shedidkind of hang on his every word, sometimes. He was hella charming and completely clueless about how he affected her, so it was only fair, right?They absolutely did not hang out with giant crab people all the time, though.





	honey bun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

“Aww, that’s okay, honey bun…” Peter’s hand came down on her ass with a loud smack. She tried to keep the surprised look off her face, acting instead like this was just something they did.  

That she always wore electric blue spandex and teased up her hair and hung on Peter Quill’s every word. That they always kept the company of giant crab people.

Okay, so maybe she  _did_  kind of hang on his every word, sometimes. He was hella charming and completely clueless about how he affected her, so it was only fair, right?

They absolutely did not hang out with giant crab people all the time, though.

He grinned and shrugged.  "Females, amiright? They’re only good for one thing.“ Darcy had to hide her wince because holy shit would Gamora destroy him for saying something like that. To be fair, Darcy would destroy him too, if she didn’t know that it was completely an act and he in no way thought anything of the sort about females.

Peter then winked in the direction of what she took to be one of the female crab people. Darcy almost shuddered when her mandibles started dripping.

She tightened her hold on Peter and swallowed thickly, trying to keep the dumb smile on her face and act natural.  

Act like they were a couple who effed like bunnies every chance they got and definitely NOT a space thief and his stowaway trying to steal some kind of little rock thing from these purple crab people.

His arm tightened protectively around her waist when one of the other crab people started talking.  

"Nah… ” he shook his head.  "I don’t share, sorry…"

_Oh gross… this crab-man wants to share me? Enough is enough…_

Darcy reached down into the tiny bag Gamora had packed for her and pulled out the itsy bitsy teeny weeny, yellow-polka-dot machiney…  _gun_  that Rocket had modded for her.  

She turned it on the crab people and disengaged from Peter’s arms.  "Alright, Listen up, Joe’s Crab Shack… unless you wanna find out what Sea Legs are, you need to tell me where this fancy stone is…"

“Darcy, babe. You are  _so_  hot right now,” Peter whispered.  The sound of his voice made her shiver. But there wasn’t much time for that, not with the angry clicking from the crab people.  

There was  _some_  shooting after that, but not much.  

And some running, but again… not much.  

And  _some_  stone stealing, but only as much as was needed to… you know… steal the stone.  

And more running.  It was maybe becoming  _much_  after all. Luckily, they were a stone’s throw away from the Milano.  

And Darcy knew that because Peter totally chucked the stone into the docking bay before they boarded themselves.

“That was super hot… are you aware of how incredibly hot you are right now?” Peter asked, hurriedly pulling his lap belt into place and twisting a bunch of knobs.  

“I dunno, Quill. You only said it like a billion times before, during and after the job… ”  

“Okay, to put it in some perspective, Darcy… I’m considering renaming my ship the ‘Lewis’.”  Peter shot her a completely serious look, turning a final knob and starting up the Milano’s engine.  

Darcy was red, blue, purple and yellow… Basically  _all kinds_  of flustered by that revelation, but she wasn’t about to tell Peter that. She’d likely lose some of her cool points if she confessed how much his hand on her ass had  _done_ it for her. Not to mention the nickname.  

But that might have been connected to his hand on her ass too. Color her surprised that she was into being called someone’s 'honey bun’ while they lightly smacked her spandex covered ass, but like she said before… red, blue, purple, yellow…

All kinds of surprised.

But again, that kind of talk could wait until they’d stabilized. Asking the pilot to spank her more might be detrimental to take off.  

Darcy was no expert, but it was just a hunch.


End file.
